


Cowboy Pat

by SusanMM



Category: P Stew's Cowboy Classics, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Music, Science Fiction, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Picard has a secret he'd rather the rest of the crew didn't know.  Based on the video P Stew's Cowboy Classics.  A drabble, 100 words, no more, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Pat

**Standard fanfic warning**  that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law. These aren't my characters. I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. Yeah, that's it, typing practice.  Based on characters and situations from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ and _[P Stew's Cowboy Classics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK9dlmYvB-Y). _ No intent to steal or defraud the owners of any intellectual property, TV shows, or theme songs.

 

**Cowboy Pat**

by Susan M. M.

_Star Trek: The Next Generation_

 

Captain Jean-Luc Picard glanced surreptitiously to either side.  The corridors were empty.  There were no crewmen to witness his guilty pleasure.

"Holodeck.  Program Picard-CP-Alpha.  Engage."

The holodeck door slid open.  Picard stepped forward.  His Starfleet uniform disappeared, replaced with the illusion of boots, chaps, denim jeans, a sequined shirt, and a 10-gallon hat. The holodeck transformed itself into a 20th century honky-tonk. A band stood waiting for him on the stage: an accordion player, a drummer, a keyboardist, a guitarist, and a bass guitarist.

Picard stepped on the stage.

"Who is the tall, dark stranger there? Maverick is the name."

 

 


End file.
